Double Wedding
by Bird6490
Summary: Branch proposes to Poppy and King Gristle proposes to Bridget so that makes it a double wedding! Read the story to experience the marriages of Poppy x Branch and Bridget x King Gristle right after the events of the movie.


Right after Queen Poppy and Branch pushed Cloud Guy, the new couple kissed. After a few moments, they stopped and came down to everyone. "Poppy, there's something I want to ask you" said Branch. "What is it Branch?" Poppy asked. "I know we just became a couple but I feel like I want to ask this question right now" Branch explained. "Then go for it" said Poppy. Branch took a deep breath and said to himself "Here goes". He knelt on one leg and held Poppy's hand. Poppy was surprised. Everyone else gasped. "I know I don't have a ring but I think you get the idea of what I'm doing here. What I'm trying to say is that Poppy, Queen of the trolls, would you do me the honor of becoming...my bride?" Branch asked. Poppy's eyes widened. "Branch, are you serious?" she asked. "Of course I'm serious. Why else would I be proposing right now?" said Branch. "Oh my gosh, I don't know what to say!" said Poppy. "I can assure you that when I become king, together we will be capable of ruling the trolls side by side" said Branch. "Then my answer is yes" said Poppy. Everyone cheered and Poppy and Branch hugged again.

When everyone was done cheering, King Gristle Jr. cleared his throat. "Now, Bridget was it?" he asked. "Yes" said Bridget. "There's something that I want to ask you as well" said King Gristle. Bridget got a bit nervous. "W-what is it?" she asked. King Gristle held her hand and knelt on one leg. Once again everyone gasped and Bridget's eyes were wide. "I don't have a ring either but here's the question. How would you like to-" said King Gristle. He didn't get to finish his sentence because Bridget said "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!". "But you didn't know what I was gonna say" said King Gristle. "Sure I did! Everyone knows that when you're proposing, you always ask the same question: will you marry me?" said Bridget. "Oh. In that case, we're having a double wedding!" said King Gristle. Everyone cheered and the engaged couples hugged each other tight. "Let's start planning the weddings immediately!" said Poppy's father, Peppy. "When will they take place?" asked Biggie. "The day after tomorrow" said Peppy.

The next day, all of the trolls and bergens were preparing for the two royal weddings. A few female trolls and bergens were making Poppy and Bridget's wedding dresses while other trolls and bergens were picking out flowers for decorating. The couples couldn't wait for their big day. "Queen Poppy, what flavor do you want your wedding cake to be?" asked Moxie Dewdrop. "If I make a choice that no one else wants that would disappoint them so make the cake a random flavor" said Poppy. "Yes, Your Majesty" said Moxie. "I shall be the DJ for the music and dance party" said DJ Suki. "Excellent DJ Suki" said Poppy. Satin and Chenille rushed to Poppy. "Queen Poppy, Chenille and I wanted to ask you-" Satin began. "Can we be your bridesmaids?" they both asked. "Of course you can be my bridesmaids" said Poppy. "Thank you, Your Majesty" said Satin and Chenille. "Now Mandy Sparkledust, you will be the flower girl" said Poppy. "Will do" said Mandy Sparkledust. Meanwhile, Branch was talking to some of the guy trolls. "Guy Diamond and Cooper, you'e going to be my best men" he said. "That means a lot Branch" said Guy Diamond. "Sure does" said Cooper. "Biggie, since DJ Suki is in charge of the music, including the organ, you will be the Ring Bearer" said Branch. "I won't let you down Branch!" said Biggie. "Peppy will be the minister and I think we got everything covered" said Branch.

Meanwhile with the bergens..."Bridget, the flowers we will be using for your wedding are...cherry blossoms!" said a female bergen. "Really? I love those flowers!" said Bridget. "Some of our people have already started picking them and decorating. Would you and King Gristle like to take a look?" said the female bergen. "Sure! I'll go get him" said Bridget. She went to get King Gristle and they headed over to the altar and everything was decorated with cherry blossoms. "Don't you just love cherry blossoms?" Bridget asked. "Yeah. Even though this is my first time seeing them" said King Gristle. Then they saw Poppy and Branch looking at the decorations. They noticed each other. "You're here to look at the decor too? Isn't that a coincidence!" said Poppy. "Sure is" said Bridget. "Everything looks pretty good" said Branch. "This should be enough for tomorrow for sure" said King Gristle.

That night, everyone was too excited to sleep because tomorrow was the big day. The one who was the most excited was Poppy. After all, she is the most optimistic troll ever. But she knew she couldn't stay awake all night so she sang a little bit to help her relax then she went to sleep. She wondered how tomorrow would be marrying Branch while Bridget married King Gristle. Before she knew it, it was morning. Poppy woke up and rushed to the bathroom to wash her face. Pretty soon, everyone got up and had breakfast. Then they got into their formal wear. The grooms put on their tuxedos and the brides put on their wedding dresses. The brides also put on makeup. So did Satin, Chenille, and Mandy Sparkledust.

Later, it was time for the double wedding. Everyone gathered around for the ceremony and soon Peppy came with the grooms. Peppy got to his position and before everyone knew it, DJ Suki started playing "Here Comes The Bride" on the organ. Everyone's eyes were on Poppy and Bridget as Mandy Sparkledust threw flowers in front of the brides while they walked down the isle. Satin and Chenille were quietly squealing with excitement because everyone knows that you have to be quiet during a wedding ceremony. When they got to the altar, the brides smiled at the grooms. DJ Suki stopped playing when they got there and Peppy cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of my daughter Poppy and Branch along with the marriage of Bridget and King Gristle. We'll start things off with Poppy and Branch. Do you Queen Poppy, take this troll to be your lawfully wedded husband?" said Peppy. "Of course I do!" said Poppy happy. "And Branch, do you take Queen Poppy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Peppy. "Oh, I certainly do!" said Branch happy. "If there's anyone who objects this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace" said Peppy. Frankly, there was no one who objected it. If Creek was there, the wedding totally would've been a disaster but lucky for everyone, he's dead. "In that case, may we have the rings please?" asked Peppy. Biggie came with the rings and gave them to Poppy and Branch. The couple put them on and Peppy said "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" said Peppy. Poppy and Branch hugged each other tight and then kissed. Everyone cheered.

When they were done, it was time for Bridget and King Gristle to be married. "Now's the time for Bridget and King Gristle to have their marriage. Do you Bridget, take this bergen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Peppy. "I do!" said Bridget. "And do you King Gristle, take this bergen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Peppy. "Yes, yes I do!" said King Gristle. "Because there was no one who objected Poppy and Branch's marriage, its unlikely that there will be any for Bridget and Gristle so we'll be moving on with the rings" said Peppy. Biggie gave the other rings to Bridget and King Gristle. The couple put them on and Peppy said "By the power invested in me, I also now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride". Bridget and Gristle hugged each other tight and then kissed like Poppy and Branch did. Again everyone cheered.

Later, it was time for cake. Everyone liked the designs the cake had and when they ate it, they found out that the flavor was strawberry. "Mmmm! Strawberry!" said Poppy. After the cake was gone, Poppy threw the bouquet and the one who caught it was Moxie Dewdrop! Moxie gasped when she caught it. She was really excited afterward. Later, it was time for the dance party. DJ Suki was playing music and everyone was dancing. "Best wedding ever!" said Poppy. "You can say that again!" said Branch. "Best wedding ever!" said Poppy. The couple laughed. Bridget and King Gristle were dancing really good like they did on their first date. "It really was the best wedding ever" said Bridget. "It sure was love" said King Gristle. Poppy and Bridget were right. It was definitely, unquestionably, the best wedding ever.


End file.
